


Ivy Potter and Her Happy Ending

by slytherinfixation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfixation/pseuds/slytherinfixation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a female Harry “Ivy” Potter feel in love with a Slytherin and still managed to have her happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivy Potter and Her Happy Ending

“How do you do that?”

Ivy nearly fell off her broom but managed to hold on, turning to face the voice. A tall, dark haired boy sat calmly on his broom about ten feet away, watching her with searching eyes. She vaguely recognised him as one of the Slytherin Chasers, Pucey she thought his name was.

“Do what?” Ivy wondered warily, eyeing the Quidditch stands in the pale light of almost sunset. There was no one else in sight.

“That,” he said, gesturing vaguely towards her. “You’re apparently blind without your glasses but you can spot the snitch quicker than anyone else at Hogwarts.”

She looked down at the recently caught snitch in her hand and shrugged, “I’m told it’s in my blood.”

He didn’t reply, simply sitting there staring back at her.

“Well, I’m going back to the castle,” Ivy said unnecessarily as she began to lower herself towards the ground. She landed easily and slipped off her broom in a way born from three years of Quidditch practices.

“Potter, wait.”

She turned, halfway off the pitch, to look back at him. He, too, had landed and was taking long strides towards her.

“Yeah?” Ivy asked, once again wary.

“You got a date to the ball?”

She froze and hesitated briefly, “No.”

“Want to go with me?” he asked.

She studied his face for a moment, watching his seemingly indifferent expression. Despite that, he gave a slightly self-conscious shift of his body as the silence dragged on.

“I feel I should be suspicious,” She said honestly after a long moment.

He frowned, “Because I’m a Slytherin?”

“Well, mostly, yes.”

“Of course,” he said, sneering for the first time since he’d first spoken. “Forget I said anything.”

He brushed passed her and, for a long moment, she simply watched him go.

“I’m sorry,” Ivy said making him pause but not turn around. “I just… I know I shouldn’t judge you on your house but, well, I’ve had to deal with Malfoy and his friends for years, you know? No one else from Slytherin even really acknowledges that I exist most of the time and all anyone has said to me since I got here was how evil you all are – I’ve never really had any proof otherwise. But, well, if the offers still open, I’d like to go with you.”

He turned to stare at her, his eyes searching her face quickly. Finally, his tense shoulders relaxed and he nodded, “I’ll meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven, Potter.”

She watched his tall frame turn in the dying light, “It’s Ivy. My name’s Ivy.”

He glanced back at her and his lips twitched up, “Adrian.”

His tall frame moved slowly towards the castle, his steps leisurely. Ivy watched until he disappeared through the front door before shaking herself and beginning to make her own way back.

*

Ivy fell backwards onto her bed with a sigh and stared silently up at the ceiling.

“Ivy?” Hermione asked from where she was sitting on her bed, book open on her lap and head bent low. “Are you alright?”

“Someone asked me to the ball.”

She eyed her strangely; “Lots of boys have asked you to the ball.”

“Yeah, but, well, I said ‘yes’ to this one.”

She sat up suddenly straighter and grinned, “Who?”

“Adrian Pucey.”

She frowned, “I’ve never heard of him.”

Ivy smiled wryly, “I’m not surprised. He’s a sixth year –“

“I know plenty of –“

“- and he’s a Slytherin.”

She paused, startled, “What?”

“Don’t tell Ron,” Ivy begged, sitting up to look at her.

She snorted, “Obviously. But, well, really? A Slytherin?”

The younger girl shrugged, “I felt bad saying ‘no’ just because he’s a Slytherin.”

“You said ‘no’ to Seamus but you said ‘yes’ to some Slytherin you barely even know because you felt bad?”

Ivy paused, “Yeah, I suppose I did.”

She sighed, “Well, in that case, we can deal with an angry Ron together.”

Her eyes widened, “Why? Who are you going with?”

She smiled shyly, “Victor Krum.”

“Krum?” Ivy repeated before laughing. “He’s going to be so mad.”

She threw her book at the other girl.

*

“Which one is he?” Hermione murmured as she eyed the large group of older students that had just exited the room ahead of them. Fred and George Weasley had been the first to leave the classroom with a large group of Slytherins not far behind.

“The dark haired one,” Ivy whispered back, gesturing towards Adrian’s back as he shared an amused smirk with another tall Slytherin boy behind the back of the three girls walking in front of them.

Hermione’s eyes widened, “He’s huge.”

Beside them, Lavender and Parvati burst into a fit of giggles so loud it drew the older Slytherins’ attention. Several of them glanced over their shoulders only to sneer and turn back around. Both Adrian and the tall boy next to him were amongst those that turned around. The other boy’s face was familiar and Ivy thought he might have been another member of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He was the one who spotted her first, turning to smirk at Adrian who came to a sudden halt as he locked eyes with Ivy.

The other Slytherins continued on without the two boys. Ivy stopped as they got closer, giving Hermione a thankful look as she moved to distract Ron to the point where he didn’t even notice her absence.

“Hi,” she said when the other fourth year Gryffindors were out of sight and just the three of them remained in the corridor.

“Hey,” he returned, his smile bright.

The boy beside him gave him what looked like a rather painful nudge but to which he barely reacted.

“This is Matthew Montague,” Adrian told her with a subtle roll of his eyes.

“Your on the Slytherin team too, right?”

He nodded, “I’m one of the other chasers.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” she smiled up at him.

He smirked in return, “Nice to meet you at a time we’re not trying to shove each other off our brooms.”

Adrian turned to glare but both were as surprised as Ivy at her slightly startled laughter.

“See!” Montague crowed. “She can take a joke!”

“I didn’t think you were joking,” she pointed out with a grin. “Someone usually does try to push me off my broom.”

“Yes, rather unfortunate, that,” he returned her grin. “But, well, Malfoy is a git.”

“That, I can agree on,” she said.

Adrian sighed, shifting slightly, “Do you have class now?”

“Yeah, I’ve got Charms.”

“Well, I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Ivy nodded, smiling as she moved around them towards the charms corridor. Near the end, she hesitated and looked over her shoulder to see them both still standing there, murmuring to each other.

“Just, uh,” they both glanced up at her. “Just, not when Ron’s around. He can be…”

She didn’t need to finish as Adrian smiled wryly, “Yeah, I got that.”

Ivy gave them one more wave before she disappeared around the corridor.

*

“He’s very nice looking,” Hermione murmured when charms was over.

Ivy felt myself smile involuntarily, “Yeah, he is.”

She returned the other girl's smile, “You’ve never even spoken to each other from what I know. How did he even ask you?”

Ivy shrugged, “We bumped into each other on the Quidditch pitch.”

Hermione laughed, “Trust you to go for the Quidditch player.”

Her expression was as amused as her friends, “Look who’s talking.”

The sides of Hermione's neck went red.

*

“You look frustrated.”

Ivy glanced up from her potions book at the boy who’d just slipped into the seat beside her.

“I am frustrated,” she acknowledged.

Adrian grinned, “Want some help?”

“Thanks,” she murmured as he moved his chair closer to look at her potions book.

“Wit-Sharpening potion?” Adrian asked.

She nodded, “Snape wants us to write an essay on why each ingredient is used. I know why the armadillo bile is, but I can’t work out the ginger root or scarab beetle.”

He smiled and leaned over to point to part of the text, “The scarab beetle has properties which …”

*

“What, you need three hours?” Ron called after them when Hermione and Ivy decided to leave the snowball fight for the castle. They shared an amused look but otherwise ignored him.

“Where are you meeting your date?” Lavender asked Ivy as they both stood in front of the mirror almost two hours later.

“Entrance Hall,” she said vaguely, knowing that both Lavender and Parvati were more then slightly curious over whom the other two girls' dates were. “Hermione’s meeting her date there too.”

She sighed, eyeing her shrewdly, “These must be some guys with the way you’re both being so secretive. I can’t believe Parvati and I got stuck with Ron and Seamus.”

Ivy smiled just slightly, “They’re not that bad.”

“You turned Seamus down,” she pointed out.

Ivy shrugged, “Yeah, but he is rather funny.”

She huffed slightly in response and turned to fix her earrings.

*

The Entrance Hall was packed with students, all milling around waiting for seven o’clock.

“Think they’re here yet?” Hermione asked nervously as Ivy tried to ignore some of the more than obvious stares they were getting.

The younger of the two shrugged, “I can’t see either of them if they are.”

Hermione looked disappointed just as Victor Krum stepped into view.

“Hermy-own,” he greeted. “You look very nice.”

Ivy hid my snort of laughter with a cough. Hermione glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Thank you, Viktor.”

He glanced at Ivy then and eyed her in surprise, “Ivy Potter. Hello.”

“Hi, Viktor,” she greeted with a small smile.

“Champions over here, please!” Professor McGonagall called before any more could be said. She was wearing dress robes make of red tartan and smiled at both Hermione and Ivy as they appeared beside her, Victor just behind them. Cedric stood a little away, Cho Chang by his side as they spoke to Fleur and a Ravenclaw boy Ivy recognised as Rodger Davis.

“Where is your partner, Miss Potter?” Professor McGonagall frowned when no one else followed them out of the crowd.

“I –“

“Right here.”

Adrian had suddenly appeared beside her in black dress robes that made him look even more handsome than previously. He also had a corsage in hand, “For you.”

Ivy smiled as he placed the small band around her wrist and she could almost feel several of the girls around her eyeing their dates critically, “Thank you.”

He returned her smile, placing a kiss briefly on her knuckles, “You’re welcome.”

Professor McGonagall was eyeing Adrian with an odd expression on her face, “Mr Pucey?”

“Yes Professor?”

“You’re Miss Potter’s partner?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I see,” she said, eyeing Ivy strangely for a second before turning to open the Great Hall doors. As people walked passed, the majority of them openly stared at the small group of champions and partners they’d formed in complete disbelief. Ron, however, walked passed without glancing at any of them.

“Think he’s mad?” Hermione asked.

“Oh, maybe just a little.”

She sighed but turned her attention quickly back to Krum.

“He doesn’t like Krum either?” Adrian wondered curiously.

Ivy smiled, making sure Hermione couldn’t hear before she spoke, “Oh, no, he likes Krum just fine. The problem is that he likes Hermione even more.”

He blinked at her, “Really? I’d always thought Weasley had a thing for you.”

Ivy stared at him in disbelief, “Me? Ron’s like my brother. That’d be… ewk.”

He laughed at her disgusted face and moved closer to wrap his arm firmly around her waist.

Once everyone was settled into the Hall, Professor McGonagall led them in pairs through the room. Ivy eyed the judges’ table they were approaching and groaned when she saw a certain red head.

“What?” Adrian wondered.

“Percy Weasley,” she said softly.

As they reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at her. Resigning herself to the inevitable, she moved to take the seat. At the last moment, however, Adrian stepped in the way. Ivy glanced up at him in confusion but he simply moved the chair beside the one Percy had moved and gestured for her to sit down. Then, he took the seat Percy had pulled out.

“Who are you?” Percy demanded, clearly annoyed.

“Adrian Pucey,” he replied. “And the next move you make on my date will be your last.”

Percy went as red as his hair but asked, “Pucey? Any relation to Michael Pucey?”

“He’s my father,” Adrian said stiffly.

Percy eyed him for a moment, met Ivy's eyes for a brief second, huffed and then turned away.

“What’s wrong with Percy?” Hermione asked as she sat down in the seat beside her best friend.

“No idea,” She replied and the other girl shrugged before turning back to Krum.

*

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood and asked the students to do the same. Adrian and Ivy stood at the same time the tables cleared and the music started.

“Would you care to dance?” Adrian asked with an exaggerated bow and an extended hand. Smiling, she took his hand and allowed him to lead her towards the dance floor.

*

“You’re a very good dancer,” Ivy commented.

He smiled down at her, “I grew up going to balls. It would be impossible for me not to be.”

Her brow furrowed, “Percy mentioned your father, didn’t he? Did he take you to ministry balls or something?”

He nodded, “There were a lot of Ministry balls. There was also Yule and Sahmain balls and other pureblood galas.”

Her eyebrow rose, “What is Sahmain?”

His face crinkled just slightly, “The Muggles call it Halloween.”

Ivy blinked, “And you don’t?”

He shook his head, “I’d never even heard of Halloween until I came to Hogwarts. Here we celebrate Muggle traditions like Christmas and Easter as well.”

She stared up at him and stopped dancing, “You have different celebrations to Muggles?”

He eyed her oddly, “You didn’t know?”

“No, of course not,” she frowned. “I grew up in the Muggle world.”

“Really?” he asked, surprised. “I thought you grew up with some distant relative of the Potters.”

Ivy shook her head and he reached out to pull her closer. They slipped back into a more relaxed dance, her head on his chest with both his arms around her waist.

“What else don’t I know?” she frowned rhetorically.

*

“Want a drink?” he asked.

Ivy nodded and went to join Hermione where she was sitting with Krum at a table off to the side as Adrian went to get drinks.

Hermione grinned at the other girl, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely,” she grinned. “You?”

She glanced sideways at Krum, “Yeah.”

Adrian joined them then, placing a butterbeer down in front of Ivy.

“Would you like to dance?” Krum asked Hermione with a heavy accent. She glanced at her best friend but she waved her away.

Adrian slid into the seat she’d just vacated, pulling it closer so that he could wrap an arm around Ivy's waist. They were sat like that for a while, talking quietly, before the chair on her other side was pulled out and two boys sat down, smirking.

“Hey Ivy, Adrian,” Montague greeted with a grin.

Adrian narrowed his eyes as Ivy merely smiled back.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your date?” the other boy wondered. He was shorter then both Adrian and Montague with bulk somewhere between the two.

Adrian rolled his eyes, “Ivy, this is Christopher Warrington. Chris, this is Ivy Potter.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Warrington purred beside her, taking her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. Adrian reached forward to take her hand from Warrington with a glare. He released it moments later only to lace his fingers through her other hand where it sat on the table.

“Where’s that Ravenclaw you invited?” Adrian asked.

“Talking to her friends,” Warrington shrugged. “And why would I stick around for that when I could be over here?”

“Leave the poor girl alone,” Montague laughed when the other boy winked at Ivy. “It took Adrian five days to get the courage to ask her, remember? Wouldn’t want to ruin it now.”

“Hey!” Adrian said, glaring at the other boy.

“Well, Slytherins aren’t exactly known for their courage,” she commented.

For a split second, all three of them simple stared at her before both Montague and Warrington burst out laughing and Adrian squeezed her hand.

“She’s not mute after all!” Warrington grinned. “Beautiful and a sense of humour. You did good, Pucey.”

Adrian rolled his eyes as Ivy felt her face heat up just slightly, “Leave her alone already.”

She squeezed the hand she was still holding, “It’s fine, really. I don’t mind. Besides, you’re going to have to deal with Fred and George soon if the way they’ve been eyeing us all evening is any indication.”

All three boys glanced to where Fred and George Weasley sat at a table with their dates. They sat facing them, talking, but with their eyes alternating between those around them and Ivy's table.

Montague and Warrington both laughed at Adrian’s expression as he turned back around.

“Well, I’m just glad you agreed to go with him,” Warrington grinned. “He worked himself into a right mess about how to ask you.”

“Alright, you’ve had your fun,” Adrian waved them away. “Go back to your dates.”

They did so reluctantly, smirking as they left.

“Not all Slytherins are so bad after all, huh?”

Ivy smirked at him, “Well, you’re certainly not that bad.”

He grinned in return.

*

“… Don’t see what all this fuss is about, Igor.”

“Severus, you cannot pretend this isn’t happening!” Karkaroff’s voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. “It’s been getting clearer and clearer for months, I am becoming seriously concerned, I can’t deny it –“

“Then flee,” said Snape’s voice curtly. “Flee, I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts.”

Adrian had gone rigid beside her, “Ivy, I think we should –“

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out and was blasting rose bushes apart, his expression most ill natured. Squeals issued from many of them, and dark shapes emerged from them.

“Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett!” Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. “And ten points from Ravenclaw, too, Stebbins! Potter, what are you doing?”

“We’re just walking, Professor,” Ivy said as politely as she could manage.

Snape’s eyes narrowed and she suddenly wished this could have been one of those rare moments when he’d look at her and seemed to just be rendered suddenly mysteriously speechless. It wasn’t her that stopped him, however, instead he seemed to suddenly spot Adrian.

“Mr Pucey, what are you…” he trailed off as his eyes landed on their joined hands and his face twisted, looking away. Ivy released Adrian’s hand at his expression and brushed angrily passed the two professors. It was only moments later that Adrian caught up with her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“He’s just so bloody frustrating!” she huffed. “One minute he’s treating me like every other Gryffindor and the next he can’t even bare to look at me!”

Adrian frowned at her, “What, you mean Professor Snape?”

“It’s like he can’t decide whether or not to hate me!”

Adrian blinked at her before his brows drew further together, “What does it matter? He’s just some professor.”

She huffed, “I wish he was just some professor.”

Adrian grasped a hold of her hand and pulled her to a stop, “What are you talking about?”

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, “You’ve heard of Sirius Black, right?”

He snorted, “Who hasn’t?”

She smiled just slightly, “Well, he’s kind of my godfather.”

Adrian pulled back to look at her, “He’s your what?”

“Godfather,” she repeated.

He blinked a few times, “Okay. But what does this have to do with Snape?”

Ivy sighed, “Last year, when I found out Sirius was my godfather, I found out that my father and Sirius absolutely hated Snape in school and vice versa. Snape treats me like some kind of obnoxious brat whenever I remind him of my father. But, Sirius told me –“

“You spoke to him?” he asked in disbelief.

“He’s my godfather,” she reminded him.

He shook his head but gestured for her to continue.

“Anyway, Sirius, he, well, he warned me about going too near Snape,” she elaborated. “He told me that because I looked so much like my mother, Snape might get us mixed up every now and then. He didn’t tell me why, only that it would be bad. I, well, I think that’s what happens when Snape can’t bare to look at me like he did just then.”

Adrian was quiet for a long moment, “Whatever reason it happens, he’s not going to do anything to hurt you. Not while you’re at Hogwarts.”

She sighed and let him wrap his arms around her, “Thanks.”

She could feel him smile into my hair, “Any time.”

*

“Your not offended?”

Adrian looked amused, “Offended?”

Ivy shrugged, “That the thing I ‘treasure most’ was Ron and not you.”

“You and Weasley have been best friends for years,” he said with a shrug of his own. “I can hardly compete with that.”

Ivy eyed him with a tilted head, “You’re not offended but you are unhappy.”

Adrian sighed, “Look, I really like you, okay. A lot. You and Weasley being practically attached at the hip doesn’t bother me – that’s the only way I’ve ever known you, with a Weasley or two attached. What bothers me, is this stupid tournament.”

“You’re afraid.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Ivy’s smiled kind of sadly, “I’m a Gryffindor. Pretending not to be afraid is kind of what we do best.”

Adrian mirrored her small smile but it was half-hearted at best.

“I’ve faced things much worse than a fire breathing dragon and a couple of merpeople,” Ivy said in an attempt to be reassuring but he just grimaced. “I was already competing in this tournament when you asked me to the ball, you knew what you were getting into.”

“That’s exactly the point,” he said a little harshly. “I only asked you out because of this stupid tournament!”

Ivy sat back like she’d been slapped, “What?”

Seeing the look on her face, he backtracked quickly, “Not like that. I just meant that the thought of you dying in this tournament was what encouraged me to finally get to know you.”

Ivy relaxed a little, “How long?”

“What?”

“How long have you liked me?”

Adrian shrugged, “I don’t know. Since like the beginning of last school year.”

“And you didn’t try to get to know me then?”

“I didn’t think you’d go for a Slytherin,” he admitted. “As it was, you almost turned me down for that very reason.”

“Yeah,” she said, her lips twitching. “But you just looked so upset I knew you were being genuine.”

He huffed like the implication was preposterous but then sighed, “Promise me you’ll be careful?”

“I promise,” Ivy whispered before leaning forwards to kiss him soundly on the lips.

*

“Adrian?” Ivy murmured, spotting the head lying on her infirmary bed.

“Hey,” he greeted just as softly, sitting up and grabbing her hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Horrible,” she said honestly.

He smiled sadly and ran his thumb over his knuckles, “You promised me, you know. You promised me you’d be careful.”

Ivy reached up to run a hand down the side of his face, “I think you’ll find that being me means situations like these are pretty much par for the course.”

He frowned in confusion and Ivy realised a moment later that he wouldn’t understand the reference.

“If I come back alive from a meeting with Voldemort, I’m being careful,” Ivy said.

He twitched at the name and his eyes darted away from her.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s really back, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Ivy said.

Adrian released her hand and sat up, his hands over his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry I can’t be as brave as you,” he said.

“What?”

He lowered his hands and looked her in the eye, “My feeling haven’t changed for you, Ivy, not in the slightest.”

“Adrian –“

“You and I can’t see each other any more.”

Ivy felt like her heart was being ripped out, “What? Why?”

He leant towards her again, running a hand down one side of her face, “Facing Voldemort is like second nature to you, Ivy, I get that. But it’s not for the rest of us. You’re a Gryffindor, it never even crosses your mind to do anything but stand up for yourself. But I can’t. That’s not what a Slytherin does. I have to protect my family, Ivy, and myself. I’m sorry.”

He stood to leave.

“Adrian!” she called.

He hesitated with his hand on the door for a moment then bowed his head, pushed the door open and walked out of her life.

 

**Four Years Later**

“Ivy.”

Ivy Potter turned from her silent viewing of Hogwarts castle to face the man walking towards her. He’d changed in the last four years, still just as tall as he’d always been but had filled out a little more from all the Quidditch he was playing on one of the British League teams.

“Adrian,” she breathed.

“I know…” he hesitated, visibly swallowing. “I know I have no right to ask, after how I left things, after how I’ve ignored you the passed couple of years… but, I won’t know if I don’t –“

Ivy didn’t let him finish, shooting forward to wrap her arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his lips as though they’d never spent a day apart.


End file.
